Yoü And I
by LikeThreeOlives
Summary: Pepper & Tony wake up in the same bed. How and what happened the night before?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **Hey! So, this is my first attempt at an Iron Man fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it! Love you all. ~ LikeThreeOlives.

**Yoü And I - Chapter One.**

3:15am, the luxurious bedroom was warm, and silk covers draped over a muscular hero's body. Aching legs and a thumping head indicated last night activities. He remembered drinking, alot. He remembered dancing, not so much. Happy had driven him home. So, as Tony Stark came round from his deep slumber, he smiled, stretching his arms above his head before looking around the room.

A shoe lay by the door, but not just any shoe; a black stiletto. He didn't wear those, well, not recently. Looking down at himself, he realized he wasn't wearing any clothing, as usual. His eyebrows furrowed a little as he ran a hand over his drowsy face, letting his head roll to the opposite side of the bed for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, suddenly doing a double take.

There was a woman in his bed! How did that happen? Why hadn't he left yet? Tony leaned over, unable to see the female's face as she snuggled deeply into the pillow, enjoying the luscious comfort it brought to her overworked body. He sighed, lying back against the cushioned headboard, unsure of what to do.

After what felt like an eternity, the mysterious figure began to stir once more, rolling onto her back as she yawned cutely, her long sleep-encrusted eyelashes slowly fluttering open. She looked innocent, so much so that Tony couldn't help smiling. Then, he shook himself out of the terrifying thought.

As the woman awoke, noticing her own naked form, her jaw dropped and she abruptly pulled the covers further around herself, obviously just as confused as he was. Her mouth began to move, but no words came and a heavy silence filled the air before he finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Pepper?-" Tony mumbled, holding his hands up in warning, his voice dripping with worry. What had happened last night? "-Don't be mad."

"I am mad!" she replied, nodding her head indefinably, her bedraggled ginger curls pulled out of their usual neat style. The former CEO shuffled away from her egotistic boss, pulling the covers further around her bare porcelain skin, ashamed of the unknown.

"Hey, this is just as much your fault-"

"M-My fault! How is this my fault?"

"-as it is mine. Well, It's not just mine. We _both_ know how frisky you get."

"Oh, do we now." Pepper exclaimed, their usual banter fitting in perfectly well to the situation at hand, until she sighed heavily.

"I will formally apologize." He mumbled, pulling a lopsided frown as everything went awkwardly silent.

"Tony... What are you not telling me?"

"You don't remember either?" he asked and she shook her head sadly. Then, more silence came.

"Will that be all, Mr Stark?" Pepper retorted, her face suddenly business stricken as she attempted to raise herself from the bedding without flashing anything that deemed indecent.

"Hey, wait, Pep, don't be like that." he rambled quickly, placing two strong hands on her creamy shoulders. Her back was against his chest all of a sudden and she gasped audibly, looking over her shoulder to meet his deep brown eyes. "Even if we did, you know, then I don't see how that's so bad. I mean, yeah, it's you and I'm your boss. But, it's always been you."

"I need you-" she whispered.

"I know, I need you too."

"-To leave, please." Pepper said softly, looking down at her ankles, which were draped over her side of the bed.

Seconds passed and she felt the warmth of his body disappear slowly from her own. She stared at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears that had magically appeared in her eyes. Pepper heard him sigh after a few moments and then speak.

"Fine, but just so you know, I don't regret any of it. Even though I don't remember what any of it was." And with that, Tony arose from the bed, grabbing a dressing robe as he made for the door, his hand grasping the golden handle as he pulled the material over his shoulders, tying it at the waist.

"Neither do I." she muttered after a moments hesitation, looking dubiously over her shoulder for a second, her blue eyes glistening brightly with confusion.

"I'm gonna go down to the workshop, figure this out. Why don't you... make some pancakes?"

"Sure thing." Pepper agreed, waiting till he'd left the room, before dressing in her daily attire.


	2. It's Been A Long Time

**A/N: **Yay! New chapter time. Thank you so much for the reviews so far, they mean so much! Love you all. ~ LikeThreeOlives.

**Yoü And I - Chapter Two.**

A day prior;

Pepper Potts flicked happily through the important documents on her desk, rummaging in her drawers every couple of minutes to look for something more to fiddle with absentmindedly. She was worried, edgy, frightened. Just as she always was when Tony went away on a mission. Her office felt cold and empty without the man's presence bothering her 24/7.

A knocking came to her wooden door, echoing around the glass office with ease and causing the former CEO to jump with fright; a hand covering her heart to try and steady the beating.

"Miss Potts?" a voice rang cheerfully in an unusual sing-song like accent. The words tumbled effortlessly from the speakers mouth. It was a man, a tall one at that, with short flicked out hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. To Pepper, he reminded her of a certain un-dead character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, one that had gone by the name of Spike.

"Yes, how many I help you, Mr...?" She trailed off in reply, not wanting to seem rude as she stared at the man blankly.

"Lockhart." He informed chirpily, the brilliant smile never leaving his pale face as he walked further into the room, taking a seat in one of the comfortable looking chairs in front of Pepper's well organized desk.

"As in like Gilderoy Lockhart from Harry Potter?" the ginger blurted out, unable to hide her inner fan-girl. She'd been given the first book a while back as a present from her beloved mother and had fallen in love with them ever since. A hard-back copy of the Half Blood Prince lay snugly in her bag to remind everyone of her undying addiction to J.K's stories.

"Umm, yeah, but my first names actually Christopher or just, you know, Chris for short." He laughed with a definite nod of his head, tapping his knee's in a nervous manner, which Pepper expertly noticed, but chose to ignore.

"Right, so, what can I do you for, Mr Lockhart?" She asked, completely business stricken as per usual, placing some completed work on the send-out pile on the right hand side of her work space, where the swinging sticks kinetic desk sculpture sat happily, whirling round in a distracting manner.

"I was actually wondering if I could... take you out for lunch? I know we're competitors and everything, but I, naturally, thought it might be nice to bond a friendship and possibly conjoin forces, bit like an alliance or something." Chris suggested with the gentlest of smiles.

Competitors? Pepper thought. Then it hit her like a bull in a china shop. "Oh! You're from Lockhart Internationals, right? The-" she trailed off, snapping her fingers in an effort to try and remember the companies means. "-fashion firm!" she blurted triumphantly.

"Yeah, we deal with all sorts, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Chloe, Alexander McQueen, you name it. We noticed that Stark Industries has a card for most of these stores, if not all of them, though I'm not quite sure what Tony Stark would want with a silk charmuese blue backless fishtail dress." Christopher laughed, remembering back a few months to when it was ordered from their business card.

"Oh, that was my birthday present. He's quite eccentric, let's me buy nice things every now and then." Pepper informed, almost defending Tony's name in a way. Chris seemed kind enough, but the ginger knew men like him. All sweetness coated in sugar. She also knew that Lockhart Internationals had recently started buying into the weapons manufacturing business, as well as having a long line of fashion couture behind them. They had friendships with most countries that SI had yet to gain alot of.

"Naturally, Miss Potts. But, yeah, so think we could go get a bite to eat? I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you, if that's okay?" he quizzed in a slightly pushy tone.

"I'd... love too, really I would, but maybe another time. I always wait for Tony when he gets back from his missions and I'd hate to leave and come back to find him dead or something because I wasn't there with the first aid kit as usual." she rambled, standing from her comfortable office chair, picking up her bag and folder in the process as she made her way to the door.

"Of course, Miss Potts. Naturally, I hope to see more of you soon." he grinned a beaming white smile before standing, shaking her small hand and leaving the room in a rush, which Pepper found a little strange.

"Naturally." she muttered to herself, almost in a questing manner, zoning out for a moment before shaking her thoughts and making her way to Tony's workshop, where a bruised hero lay breathlessly on the floor.


	3. Since You Came Around

**A/N: **Hey Ironites! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far on this story and please keep them coming! They inspire me to write more! This new chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but it's got more detailed content in it to shake up the plot. Hope you enjoy! Love you all loads. ~ LikeThreeOlives.

****Yoü And I - Chapter Three.****

10 minutes after leaving her office;

Pepper scurried down the busy hallways in a flourish, waving and grabbing papers from members of Stark Industries employees, who seemed to insist on crowding the corridors at precisely 11:32am. Once through the group, which parted like the red sea at the sight of her, Pepper managed to hop into the company limo and was driven back to the mansion, checking her watch on a regular basis to make sure she wasn't late. It was routine that she'd be there after Tony's missions and his latest mission had ended a half hour ago.

Everything seemed to be such a rush, that Pepper found her mind zoning out completely, only to be brought out of her reverie by the clicking of an opened door. "Thank you very much, Happy." she smiled gratefully, jumping out of the car and entering the extravagant home of one multi-billionaire, Tony Stark, who was currently lying on the floor of his workshop, huddled over in pain.

"Welcome home, Miss Potts. The time is precisely 11:55am. Mr Stark is in the basement. I believe he's not in the fittest of states." Jarvis informed the woman as she entered the house. And, with those words, the ginger stumbled down to the lab, noticing straight away the bundle of metal on the floor.

She quickly jumped through the broken glass doorway and dove down to the metallic ground, lying his bruised head on her lap. Pepper then proceed to take his pulse, placing two shaking delicate fingers against his muscular neck firmly. It was faintly beating against the flesh and he seemed to twitch at the contact. "Pepper?" Tony breathed groggily, being light-headed as she stroked the messy, sweat filled hair away from his rugged face.

"Yes, Tony, it's me. I'm so sorry I'm late, are you okay?" the woman asked, feeling dumb as she spoke the words, he was clearly in agonizing pain. She continued to stroke his damp hair, watching as he tried to speak through the pain.

"Sure, I'll be fine, I'm always fine, right?-" he grinned cheekily, giving her a seductive wink, which made her heart flutter just a little bit. Tony always seemed to look on the brighter side of things, despite the situation and that was one of the reasons why people admired him so much. "-Just... help me up, so I can take off this armour?" he requested, holding out his hand to her.

Pepper got to her feet, placing his arm over her shoulder and helping him stand. He winced and gripped his side till he was put in his desk chair. A long breath passed his bruised lips and she stared for a moment, waiting for him to speak. "Why were you-uh..." he paused, clearing his throat. "Why were you late?" he asked quietly, knowing Pepper was always on time for everything and it was unlike her in many ways to be late.

"Christopher Lockhart, he came to speak to me about something." she mumbled, knowing it was a stupid excuse, but not being able to think of another and she could hardly lie to her boss anyway. Pepper looked up at him with apologetic eyes, noticing his facial expression turn to one of confusion.

"So, while I was here, lying in pain, you were just _talking_ to someone?" Tony snapped lightly, not meaning to sound so disheartening or angry. He knew raising his voice to her was never a good idea, but the thought of someone else taking up her time annoyed him.

"Will that be all, Mr Stark?" she hissed, grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. She absolutely hated it when he was like this, angry and upset with her, which wasn't very often. But, she didn't like to stick around when he was in one of these moods and JARVIS could always help him with his injuries.

"It's just so like you, Pepper. You care more about business than you do about anything else!" he retorted, glaring at her back as she went to leave, his words deeming true to both of them. The redhead stopped in her tracks, hand on the bar of the broken door.

"I don't _have_ anything else." Pepper muttered angrily, leaving the mansion and Tony to their fates. She hated being angry with him, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

And, so, with annoyance in her tone, she dialled a number from a card, given to her only an hour prior to her and Tony's argument and arranged a meeting at a small cafe, where plans would unravel and twist and turn.


End file.
